I Kissed A Girl (New Directions Girls)
Für die Version von Tina aus der Episode Ouvertüre siehe I Kissed A Girl (Tina) ::Für die Version aus der Episode 2009 siehe I Kissed A Girl (Staffel Sechs) I Kissed A Girl ist ein Song aus der siebten Folge der dritten Staffel, I kissed a girl and I liked it und wird von Rachel und Santana mit den New Directions- Mädchen und den Troubletones gesungen. Die Mädchen singen den Song, nachdem sie Santana gegen Josh verteidigt haben. Das Original stammt von Katy Perry aus ihrem zweiten Album "One of the Boys" aus dem Jahr 2008. Charts Lyrics Santana (Rachel): This was never the way I planned, (Not my intention) I got so brave, drink in hand (Lost my discretion) It's not what (I'm used to) Just wanna try you on (I'm curious for you) Beide: Caught my attention Beide mit den Mädchen: I kissed a girl and I liked it, (Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick) I kissed a girl just to try it, (Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don't mind it) It felt so wrong, it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it Rachel (Santana): No I don't even know your name (It doesn't matter) You're my experimental game (Just human nature) It's not what good girls do, (Not how they should behave) My head gets so confused, Beide: Hard to obey Beide mit den Mädchen: I kissed a girl, and I liked it, (Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick) I kissed a girl just to try it, (Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don't mind it) It felt so wrong; it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl, and I liked it, I liked it Us girls we are so magical, Soft skin, red lips, so kissable Hard to resist, so touchable Too good to deny it Ain't no big deal; Santana: It's innocent Beide mit den Mädchen: I kissed a girl, and I liked it, (Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick) I kissed a girl just to try it, (Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don't mind it) It felt so wrong; it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl, and I liked it, I liked it Trivia *Tina sang den Song für ihre Audition für die New Directions. *Becca Tobin (Kitty) hat sich mit diesem Song für Glee beworben. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass der Song in der Serie gesungen wird. Das erste Mal war von Tina in Ouvertüre. **Das ist das zweite Mal, dass ein Song, den zuvor Tina gesungen hat, erneut von jemand anderem gesungen wird. Der zweite ist Tonight, wobei anzumerken ist, dass Rachel an beiden wieder gesungenen Versionen beteiligt ist. *Wenn Santana zum ersten Mal "The taste of her cherry chapstick" singt, steht ihr Haar in verschiedene Richtungen ab. Wenn man sie aber erneut sieht, ist ihr Haar wieder normal. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Songs The Troubletones Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez